


Settled

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa go for a walk in their hometown in the middle of the night, and reflect on the things that have changed since high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settled

It's three o'clock in the morning and the town feels small and silent as they walk its streets. Takahiro is walking just a little ahead, his head tilted up to look at the stars. His hand brushes against Issei's as they walk, not quite holding it, but the contact is deliberate all the same. It's nice all the same, comforting, the warmth lingering in the tips of Issei's fingers where hey touch. 

There's no light but the dull, flickering street lamps and the faint glow of the moon, but it's enough for them to find their way. These are streets they've known their entire lives, streets that they could probably walk while blindfolded. This town hasn't changed a single bit in all the years they've lived in it, and the only difference they feel is in themselves.

They've come a long way from the teenagers who vaguely knew of each other from middle school, then first years who tentatively learned how to play on the same team. They've come a long way from school entirely, and Issei grins to himself, reaching across the short distance between them, tangling his fingers with Takahiro's this time.

"Issei," Takahiro murmurs, slowing to a stop. "Look at the stars."

They're brighter in Miyagi than they are in Tokyo. There's less artificial light here, less noise, less _everything_. More memories, perhaps, but there's an apartment in the middle of Tokyo that they're slowly filling with the life that they share. That's just as good.

"Remember when Oikawa made us go on a camping trip, just so the four of us could go stargazing together?" Takahiro asks, pulling Issei closer. "I think about that, every time I'm out at night and it's dark enough to see the stars. I think about the four of us huddled together and being amazed at things so much bigger than us."

"Are you getting sentimental on me?" Issei laughs softly, resting his chin on Takahiro's shoulder. "You're getting soft in your old age."

"Fuck off," Takahiro laughs, elbowing Issei in the stomach lightly. "I'm not that much older than you. Twenty three isn't even old."

"It's older than twenty two," Issei says seriously. "Hey, Takahiro. Is that grey in your hair?"

"Fuck _off_ ," Takahiro laughs, pushing Issei away this time. "It's too dark for you to even see."

"Pretty sure I saw them this afternoon when you were napping," Issei tells him. "I mean, you had your head in my lap and everything."

"You're lying."

Issei laughs, because he might be good at holding a poker face sometimes, but he's pretty sure he can hear genuine panic in Takahiro's voice.

"Don't worry. You haven't yet, but I'll still love you then." Issei kisses Takahiro's shoulder. "I'll love you even when you have a head full of grey hair."

"Sappy," Takahiro complains, but he wraps his arms around Issei a little tighter. "Same, though, you know? I want to grow old with you."

"And you think _I'm_ sappy," Issei grins, pulling Takahiro into a kiss in the middle of the quiet street. "That's why we're here, anyway."

Takahiro links their fingers again, taking Issei's left in his left, their matching silver rings clinking against each other. Their families aren't surprised, but they're happy all the same. Issei doesn't really know if it's going to make that big of a difference, when he and Takahiro already live together, already share their lives with each other. It makes things feel a little bit more settled, though. A little bit more permanent.

He likes that. As he pulls Takahiro closer, into yet another kiss, he's pretty sure his fiancé feels the same.


End file.
